Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Arwen oses crier son amour pour Aragorn à son père...


**Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…**

**Coucou ma petite Pégase, j'espère que ce petit OS te remonteras le moral (même si je sais qu'il l'est déjà ;p).**

* * *

Arwen était sur un des balcons d'Imladris et regardait devant elle en songeant, observant la nature qui entourait Rivendell et qui faisait même partie de la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Les arbres étaient bien nombreux, et les cascades chantaient de douces mélodies. Elle tourna la tête, et elle vit de jeunes elfes jouer ensemble. Elle les regarda. Ils étaient si innocents, si fragiles, et bientôt ils devront partir pour préserver leur jeunesse de la guerre si proche, si palpable. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et elle repensa à celui qu'elle aimait, partit à la guerre. Reviendra-t-il ? Restera-t-il vivant ? Oui, cette certitude l'habitait et elle veillait à ce que cela reste ainsi. L'Etoile du Soir sentit une présence familière, trop familière, et elle se retourna pour confirmer ses pensées.

**« - Ton esprit semble tourmenté… Quelle est cette peur qui t'habite ?**

**- Oui, mon esprit est tourmenté… **Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. **Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être quand celui que l'on aime risque sa vie chaque jour qui passe ? Mais surtout, mon esprit est tourmenté parce que mon père refuse mon bonheur et ne respecte pas mon choix… »**

Elle avait à présent les larmes au bord des yeux, et quelques unes menaçaient déjà de tracer un sillon sur ses joues.

Elrond s'avança vers elle et porta sa main sur l'Evenstar, le caressa, semblant réfléchir.

_**« - L'heure est venue ! Les vaisseaux partent pour Valinor. Allez, sinon il sera trop tard…**_

_**- J'ai pris ma décision !**_ rétorqua Arwen.

_**- Il ne reviendra pas ! Pourquoi t'attarder ici, alors qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir ?**_

_**- Il y a encore de l'espoir… »**_

Elrond mesura les paroles de sa fille, se plaça devant la rambarde du balcon et put entendre sa fille soupirer puis chantonner :

**« - Regarde-le partir, regarde moi souffrir,**

**Ecoute pleurer mon cœur, sens-tu ma douleur ?**

**Tu ne veux pas de lui pourtant c'est lui que j'aime,**

**Laisse-lui une chance sans différence…**

**Je ne peux te laisser faire ce que tu veux,**

**J'ai si peur pour toi ma fille,**

**Demain tu grandiras et tu auras des enfants,**

**Et tu te diras mon père avait raison…**

**Tout de larme, j'ai le cœur brisé,**

**Quand pourras-tu comprendre ma peine ? J'ai le mal d'aimer,**

**C'était ma raison d'exister, mes jours ne seront plus les mêmes…**

**Moi j'ai vu dans ce monde tellement de pièges,**

**Je veux juste te protéger contre tout ça…**

**L'amour, ma fille, n'a pas de remède,**

**J'ai si peur que tu fasses une erreur et que tu en souffres…**

**Regarde-le partir, regarde moi souffrir,**

**Ecoute pleurer mon cœur, sens-tu ma douleur ?**

**Tu ne veux pas de lui pourtant c'est lui que j'aime,**

**Laisse-lui une chance sans différence…**

**Je ne peux te laisser faire ce que tu veux,**

**J'ai si peur pour toi ma fille,**

**Demain tu grandiras et tu auras des enfants,**

**Et tu te diras mon père avait raison…**

**Laisse-moi faire mes propres pas,**

**Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour guider mes choix,**

**Sais-tu combien tu comptes à mes yeux ?**

**Saches que rien ne changera je serais toujours là pour toi…**

**Tu es encore si jeune,**

**Pour que tu comprennes que l'amour est dangereux !**

**Alors fais attention à toi !**

**Ecoute-moi,**

**Tu es ma vie et la moitié de mon cœur**

**J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles et que tu souffres…**

**Regarde-le partir, regarde moi souffrir,**

**Ecoute pleurer mon cœur, sens-tu ma douleur ?**

**Tu ne veux pas de lui pourtant c'est lui que j'aime,**

**Laisse-lui une chance sans différence…**

**Je ne peux te laisser faire ce que tu veux,**

**J'ai si peur pour toi ma fille,**

**Demain tu grandiras et tu auras des enfants,**

**Et tu te diras mon père avait raison…**

**Laisse-le partir, ma fille, laisse-le partir,**

**Ne te dis pas que tu resteras seule,**

**Et si tu écoutes ce que je te dis,**

**Il y a quelque part pour toi un homme gentil et bon…**

**Comment redonner un sens à ma vie,**

**J'ai tout bâtis à travers lui,**

**Pourquoi faire de notre amour un délit ?**

**Change d'avis papa je t'en prie… »**

Ne voyant pas son père réagir, Arwen quitta la pièce et alla se préparer pour partir vers Valinor, Elrond ajouta pour lui-même.

**« Je te laisserais avec lui ma fille,**

**Si tu imagines ton bonheur avec lui,**

**Et s'il est réellement porteur de bonheur…**

**Alors le plus important pour moi**

**Est de te voir mariée heureuse… »**

Il laissa échapper une larme, et ajouta à voix haute :

« **- **_**Pardonne-moi ma fille…**_ »

* * *

**Fin…**

Pour ceux qui veulent avoir l'air de la chanson, les paroles plus hauts sont celles de Mélissa dans son duo avec Khaled et la chanson s'intitule : **Benthi.**


End file.
